Legendary Bladers
The Legendary Bladers (Japanese: レジェンドダーズ, Rejendo Bureda) are a group of Beybladers that appear in the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Metal Fury. The group consists of 10 Beybladers, these Bladers, carry a piece of the Fragment of the Star enchanted inside their Beyblades. This small fragment, reveals that their owners are in fact, Legendary Bladers. They have been destined with the fact the God of Destruction, Nemesis, is waiting to be revived and when and if that happens, the Legendary Bladers will be there to fight. They completed their mission when they, along with all other Bladers in the world, gave Gingka Hagane, the ultimate power he needed to destroy Nemesis and save the world from an apocalypse. Now, seven years later, they are scouring the world with a new mission: to introduce the game of Beyblade to new Bladers for the future. Legendary Bladers Legendary Blader controversy There is a popular controversy regarding the Legendary Bladers which states that, at the beginning, the confirmed Legendary Bladers excluding Gingka Hagane, Kyoya Tategami, and Ryuga were not supposed to become the Legendary Bladers seen today. This is supported due to an image of the Legendary Bladers that was seen at the end of Beyblade: Metal Fury's second episode, Legendary Blader. Gingka Hagane and Kyoya Tategami were two of the ten shown, the rest are described as: (Gingka's side; left-to-right) *A Blader resembling Ryuga in a different attire. *A Blader resembling Damian Hart. *A Blader resembling Julian Konzern. *A Blader resembling Masamune Kadoya with different attire. (Kyoya's side; left-to-right) *A Blader resembling Tala Valkov from the Original series. *A Blader wearing a hat and a coat. *A Blader resembling taller version of Yu Tendo. *A Blader with wavy hair and short-sleeves. Gallery MainBEY_GalleryImage_resize2.jpg|Gingka, Kyoya and Ryuga Aahae.png|Legendary Bladers Hsdahda.png Gingka 150.jpg Beyblade wiki 2.jpg Yuki 150.jpg Titi 150.jpg King 150.jpg Dunamis 150.jpg Aguma 150.jpg Kenta vs Rago.jpg Kenta screams Ryuga.jpg 150 LB.jpg pizap.com13464366967741.jpg|Legendary bladers collage Trivia *All Stamina-Type Legendary Beyblades sided with Nemesis at one point during the battle, with the exception of Flash Sagittario 230WD, who fought against. *The Bladers of the Four Seasons have features that resemble their respective season. **Gingka Hagane's hair colour represents autumn. **Kyoya Tategami's hair represents spring. **Chris's name is seen in the winter holiday, 'Chris'tmas. **Kenta Yumiya and Ryuga's element of their Beyblades are considered to be fire, which comments on summer's heat. *The Solar System Bladers also have features that resemble their said planet. **Yuki Mizusawa is small like Mercury. **Tithi's hair color resembles Venus' pinkish-purplish atmosphere. **King's shirt is red like Mars. **Dynamis is wise and seems to be the eldest like the Roman description of Jupiter and since Jupiter is the biggest planet in our Solar System. **Aguma is "strong" like Saturn, his scarf resembles Saturn's rings, and Kronos the name of his bey, is the greek name for Saturn. *Gingka Hagane, Kenta Yumiya, Kyoya Tategami, and Ryuga were the only Legendary Bladers that made a debut prior to Beyblade: Metal Fury. *Yuki Mizusawa's Mercury Anubis 85XF is the only Legendary Beyblade that cannot change modes and is the only Legendary Beyblade that doesn't utilize the 4D System. *Out of all the Legendary Bladers, King and Gingka both use their legend auras the most. **Similarly yet oddly, rather than often like the others, Dynamis and Tithi's legend aura was not shown much and only appear in one episode (Tithi's legend aura was only shown in ''Quetzalcoatl, the Venus God'', while Dynamis' legend aura was only shown in ''Flash Sagittario''). ***However, Tithi uses his Legend Aura much longer than Dynamis, so it can be concluded if Dynamis' Legend Aura was shown less than the others. Its appearance is even less than a minute. Category:Legendary Bladers Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Bladers of the Four Seasons Category:Solar System Bladers